Forbidden
by DarkHiems-hime
Summary: “Would you mind if I drew you, sempai?” It all started innocently enough, actually. Light AxOC. :: Companion fic to Blood Pact. ::


This was a thought that came to me while on my Maths exam, on the 13th January. Only had the time to finish it now, yes. I was all like _NOOO! Concentrate, you fool, you need to __**ace**__ it! Aaaaaace it, I say! Stop thinking lecherous thoughts!!! _But thankfully, I did ace it 8D (I feel like an young Aidou now xD)

Since I got such wonderful reviews for the first chapter of Blood Pact little after I posted it, I decided to write this one down xP Please enjoy! And don't forget to review if you do!!

**Disclaimer:** Oooh, if I happened to own this fantastic work of art, the rating would _definitely_ be off the charts. Cue the huge, roguish smirk and darn-obvious wink here. So nope, I do not own it.

**Note:** This and Blood Pact can be read as a stand-alone, even if this can be considered a companion fic to the first one. Those who've read that one may find the similarities (which are there not for lack of imagination, but because I find it ironic) x) After all, Kain-sempai and Aidou-sempai are cousins and most likely spent a great deal of their "childhood" together. Their line of thought is alike up to a certain point (we also see that when Akatsuki found out about his cousin's plans to find Shizuka, for example).

Rating goes for innuendoes, blood and bad words that may have slipped xD If you're uncomfortable with that (then again, how can anyone be a fan of Vampire Knight if that bothers them? oO), please turn back. Or skip those parts when you come across them. Sankyu for the attention!

Alright, guess I'm done. Please read and review!

....................................................................................................................

**Forbidden**

....................................................................................................................

He shouldn't have.

He really shouldn't have.

Even if this _was_ something one would expect from him. But still.

Because Aidou Hanabusa was just like that. Trouble found him and he was absolutely drawn to it, even when he knew he should pull back. For his sake and, most times, his cousin's as well. He found it alluring, irresistible, just like having a taste of fluid, sweet, sweet blood and the immediate rush the action gave him. During those moments, he did not care about the aristocrat he may be, about his reputation amongst the Day Class screaming hordes of fangirls, about how or if he may expose the Night Class's secret.

Indeed, not like his cousin at all.

It all started innocently enough, actually. He had never once thought it would evolve to something this… serious. Very serious indeed.

And **he** certainly did _not_ start it. No, he didn't. For once, he wasn't the one trying to woo a girl, drink a little of their blood and then erase her memory.

It was **her**.

Well, _no_, she didn't try to woo _**him**_, drink _**his**_ blood and then erase his memory, but **she** started it.

And _**no**_, he wasn't being childish or just pointing his finger at someone else!

She simply started with a small question which he was sure held no double meaning whatsoever.

It was twilight, that day. It was also one of those rare days that he simply could not get a restful sleep. Usually, he had no problem with that. Ah yes, he was a partially light sleeper, mind you. The first few nights he had spent at the Academy were hell; every little noise woke him up, but he had long since gotten used to it. The lavender scent helped too.

And there was nothing truly stressful happening, the exams were still weeks away. But no matter what he tried, not even said soft scent of lavender calmed his mind and unstoppable thoughts.

So, he had gotten out of bed, took a long shower (rare ones during school days, those were. He normally woke up at the very limit and had little time to get ready, dress, have breakfast and head to class), dressed and quietly opened the door.

There, he had paused when a soft noise was caught, coming from his cousin's side of the room. But it was nothing more than the taller vampire's turning and an unconscious readjustment to the bed sheets.

Long fingers left the doorknob and his slender frame slipped to the hall. Perhaps if he had waited a moment longer, he would've seen a dark, honey-coloured hue opening, then closing.

But since he did not, Hanabusa did not pause and, after dousing his hunger for the moment, headed outside.

The sun was still out, but its rays were weak. Even if Aidou did not enjoy it much, it was perfectly bearable. It felt just like a slight itch that one couldn't really get rid of. But as soon as he reached the thankful shade of the nearest tree, all was peaceful.

With a few birds tweeting away several trees to the side (the ones on the tree he sat under had taken little time to flee; despite his aura being everything but menacing, his scent was there, a vampire's scent that would forever scare anyone sensitive enough to catch it, whether they understood the reason or not) and the calm atmosphere, the blonde noble wouldn't find it odd if he dozed off right then and there.

But _that_ question popped up.

"Would you mind if I drew you, sempai?"

The turquoise of his eyes blinked open, then turned to face whoever had spoken. A girl. A simple girl with no out of the ordinary characteristics. Her uniform was from the Day Class. And for a brief instant, he thought about getting rid of her memory of seeing him there and run for his life for fear of her just being a scout to a mob of his fangirls.

Heh, no, no, he very much liked all the attention, he did. But he didn't fancy getting tackled by the ecstatic humans, thank you very much. That wouldn't do for his looks and his reputation depended a lot on that.

But she had yet to squeal (at an alarmingly high volume too; he had no idea how they could do that…) and try to glomp him and ask him to be her boyfriend and then marry her and ask him to be the father of her children and affirm vehemently that they would be happy forever and ever and ever-

Okay, so the fanmailing that Ichijou read to him once a week, always laughing and rolling around in the mattress, may be getting to him…

"Aidou-sempai?" she had taken two steps forward. A quirked eyebrow let him know she was wondering about his silence.

It was still early. He had nothing to lose, his plans were to stay right there, enjoy himself a little and try to calm his tumultuous mind.

Hanabusa reached for his stash of charming smiles, put one on. "But of course. However, I must ask you, you are not skipping class, are you?" _Please say yes._

"Iie, sempai." _Damn. _Some feet away, she made herself comfortable on the short grass. For the first time, he noticed a medium-sized canvas resting comfortably under her arm. "My class is the only one with a free period right now. But I decided to take a walk and see if I could catch something to draw. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

Ah, whatever. Wouldn't hurt, would it?

His eyes drifted closed for the next few moments and he settled into a more comfortable position, reclining against the bark of the tree, one leg stretched out and the other slightly bended; his hands were laced and resting gently above his stomach. All he could hear was the soft breeze, the happy twittering and the addition of something thin and smooth running along rough paper, the human's doing.

Inevitably, his curiosity – that would be his downfall, he was sure of it – got the better of him. His eyes opened halfway.

Her legs were tucked under her slim frame, the skin tanned. She was probably foreign, as were many students here. Her slender hands were fast, flying over the canvas. Hanabusa couldn't help but notice that near her well-kept fingernails, she had the tiniest wounds. She had an overall nice figure, but really nothing that could compare to Ruka or Rima, not even close.

Her face was plain, slightly pouting lips, a nose gently upturned and a crease in her forehead as she leaned into the canvas a little more. Her hair was cut short, shorter than his own, in a rather boyish cut, a change from those kinds of girls who cared a lot for that kind of feature, it seemed. It was black coloured, but the fading sunrays lit up the few natural copper highlights in an almost surreal way.

Her eyes, which looked up towards his stance about three times per minute, were several shades lighter than his, and his eyes were already pretty light. They were actually nice to look at.

And all of a sudden, she smiled, a simple honest smile that was completely unlike the ones he got that always seemed to be hopefully waiting for him to say 'Oh yes, I'm completely in love with you! Come, let me get my shining white horse and we'll ride off into the sunset!'.

"All done. Arigatou, Aidou-sempai." The "artist" got up, bowed to him, then left.

It was only several minutes later that he realized he had completely forgotten to ask her name.

And it was several days later that he was surprised by the same girl, right after the Class exchange.

"Aidou-sempai! Aidou-sempai, matte!"

Practically the whole Night Class stopped at hearing the request of the petite female guardian. Yuuki was huffing by the time she reached them. Suddenly, she shoved something in his arms.

"De Lucas-san asked me to give you this." The brunette bowed low. "Have a nice evening!"

In his arms, an innocent tube-like object rested. One that held a large sheet of paper, he soon realized once he was sitting at his desk, and one look at it made his eyebrows rise.

He didn't even notice when Shiki casually glanced over his shoulder. "Oh? You didn't tell us you also modelled, Aidou-kun." The thin stick of his usual Pokki sat upon the corner of his mouth.

Giving him a look, the blonde took the chance to bite off the end of it. "I don't. May I have my personal space back now?"

The sheet held an almost perfect picture of a nice forest landscape, with him sitting under a tree. His sharp eyes caught many wavers of the soft colours, just several shades of grey really, of the pencil. The portraits back at his manor were much better drawn and in colour. But this one… this wasn't something his family had ordered. This was made on a whim by a girl he didn't even know the name of.

And, maybe, that was why it intrigued him to no end.

Clipped to it, there was a little note. The writing was petite, careful.

_Sempai,  
This is a copy of the original and my thanks to you. I hope you enjoy how it came out._

_Best regards,  
Yahira de Lucas_

_PS:. Throw it away if you feel like it._

As weird as it was, what made him blink was the last sentence. The drawing was decent, for a human. Not half bad at all. Did she think it wasn't? Did she think he wouldn't like it?

Or did she think he would not care about it? Granted, the Night Class did give the impression that they were rich. Which they were, just by the way. Also, with the way most of them had acted in Valentine's Day and also that ball… only Ichijou was truly thoughtful of every single one of his fans. A simple drawing could look like a piece of garbage.

Again, that last thought shook him the most.

It took him a few more evenings of searching. She hadn't been close enough for him to recognize her scent and it wasn't like he was desperate enough to ask a random Day Class girl who this Yahira was and her whereabouts.

But he did find her.

Just like he found the scent of blood. Her blood.

She was drawing, again, not too far from the place they had met. Her left hand was casually brought to her lips and she seemed to be absently nibbling on her thumb. So much that it broke the skin.

And though the smell was thin and faint, just the slightest sample, it was beckoning him, urging him to step closer and closer and whispering sweet nothings to his ear, feeding the Hunger. "Taste me, savour me, take me, all you want, it's all yours," it said, over and over again and before he knew it, Aidou was only scant feet away.

His fangs, which had grown sometime before, pressed against his lower lip, persistent, there, enticing him to take that step, that forbidden step. His eyes, he knew, had also changed colour and if she happened to look his way, maybe she'd understand and run. His hearing turned more acute, he could hear her soft breathing, listen to her steady, clueless heartbeat, as did his sense of smell.

Later, he would recognize it as something fruity, perhaps apple, perhaps something else, with a tad of mint, as well as a promise of sunshine. How he characterized a scent as sunshine and like it afterwards (it was something he abhorred after all), he still did not know.

He felt every little change of the breeze whispering by, through his hair, kissing his cheeks, caressing his neck and eyelashes and fingertips like a lover would. Just below his tongue, he could feel the slightest pleasant pressure; his mouth was watering with the prospect of tasting fresh, young blood.

In a last effort, he locked his eyes to the nearest tree, rested a hand heavily over the bark and dug his fingers in it. He had to stop, this was not right. He was a level B, a noble, for crying out loud. He blatantly refused to stoop low enough to act like a demented, hopeless level E.

But it was still there, that urge that was slowly becoming a pang, a pang he knew very well. A pang that would soon, very soon, become painful. His free hand reached up to fist a few locks of perfectly styled hair, tightening.

It was one of his last hopes, to fight pain with pain. It could serve as a distraction, giving him the ability to think straight once again. Perhaps order his traitorous body to move away, far away from the sweet, sweet forbidding smell.

But it wasn't enough.

So Aidou did the only thing he could do at this point. Parting his lips wide, his elongated fangs sunk into the supple flesh of a wrist, his wrist, and greedily fed on his own blood. A desperate move, reason why, sometimes, a few Night Class students opted to take a few gulps of one another's blood instead, if the Hunger became too insistent, but here, now, he could not really choose.

No vampire felt attracted to the thought of drinking their own blood. It didn't ease their thirst, pure and simple, because the elements in the blood were already their own; it brought nothing new, no nutrients, no taste, nothing. But it did serve to fool one's throat and stomach, if only for a short while.

Many days passed by after he managed to make his way back into the Moon Dorms, stumbling a little at the beginning, but eventually regaining his composure.

He had gotten several stares, from Shiki, one eyebrow raised by Ichijou. But, as expected, the one who pressed on the matter was his cousin.

"The scent of your blood remained in the breeze for a few minutes, don't tell me it was a simple scratch. That would've healed within moments."

The liquid in which two small pills were dissolving immediately froze as Kain's first response, causing the thin glass to break due to the increase of volume. Turquoise locked with amber in a heated battle.

"Someone from the Day Class cut themselves, I'd say. I smelled their blood, it awoke my instincts."

One long eyebrow rose. Akatsuki was not buying it, not at all. "What are you, a freshly turned level E? Not even you would have that reaction."

The lamp that happened to stand just beside the tallest vampire also turned to ice; the sudden difference of temperature of the bulb caused it to crack. One of its fragments left a thin trail of blood on the quiet male's right cheek. Kain did not move.

Aidou had not graced his cousin with a reply that day. Or the next. But he knew he had a pair of silent, watchful eyes on his back now.

That did not stop him from trying to find that elusive human girl, however. Granted, only several weeks later. But he did manage to find her. Alone.

"Why do you only draw in black and white? The colours of the world should be appreciated in landscapes."

Her pretty eyes looked up into his, a bit startled at first. "Aidou-sempai. Konbanwa."

The blonde repeated the soft greeting back, then added, "You didn't answer my question."

A wistful smile made its way into her features. For some reason, it made him feel bad. "I… can't. I'm daltonic. I can't see colours. Just shades of grey, nothing else. So, through my drawings, I decided to let people see the world as I see it. It must… be hard for you all to imagine not seeing any colours. Just as it is for me, imagining them." An accepting shrug.

And then she had to ask another of her questions.

"What colour are your eyes, sempai? I know they are light. Like your hair and your complexion. But that is all."

Aidou felt more than just a little awkward. "…blue. They are light blue. Turquoise, some say."

"I see." She had placed down her crayon. Then she chuckled a little, sarcastic. "Well, actually I don't, but yeah. I was told my eyes are also blue."

"They are. Mine are just a bit darker."

"Hm."

After that, two long months passed by. They passed fast, in fact, as did every exam season. Horrible for some, good riddance for others.

Considering the idea of finally being free after a few long weeks heavenly, all Hanabusa wanted to do was get out. Of his usual routine of attending classes, go into the library with his cousin, occasionally with Takuma as well, and study.

It was absolutely blissful to finally be free and enjoy the passage of days without high stress levels. Those did nothing to his moods and he was quite sure his fan club noticed; he took less and less time to listen to them, pose for their pictures and sign a few notebooks as of late.

Unfortunately, things were everything but calm when it came to business with Kaname-sama. He knew it. Kain knew it. Everyone did. And still, as such, they were all jumpy.

Nevertheless, he took the chance of a break on their studies (at least that) to finally go about on his own and take a long walk, after he annoyed Yuuki and Zero enough for the evening.

Hanabusa had half a mind to slip into the nearby village, find a few level E's and release his built up tension on them. He'd be doing every one a favour after all. But instead, he opted for the woods. He might, just perhaps, push his luck too far by going outside.

For a couple of hours, the blond aristocrat leisurely amused himself by playing by the lake, freezing and unfreezing several portions here and there, watching, if he happened to freeze something under water, the cubicles break the surface and bob gently, the few rays of the moonlight glinting off of them beautifully.

A bit later, he'd take a longer stroll, closer to the Sun Dorms. And on a whim, his feet took him to the closest door. Long, slender fingers, his, confirmed the obvious: it was closed from the inside.

Turquoise eyes analysed the building. There, a window.

Once inside, he made a quick mental note to let the Chairman know that windows like that one were more than dangerous, but still, he wasn't about to go and do that now.

Unconsciously, he had stalked the halls around the place. But a delicate intake of breath quickly located him; these doors led to the Day Class's dorms. And not much ahead, there was Yuuki's, her scent a known, familiar one by now.

But there was another scent he recognized there.

Not nearly as easily, not as much, but it was there and he knew it. Still, his downy eyebrows met just above the line of the bridge of his nose, for he couldn't put his finger on it. He knew he knew it, but he didn't know exactly what it was.

So, he did the obvious. He quietly sneaked back out the building and went back-

Wrong.

Obviously, Hanabusa followed it, nostrils flaring every now and then. The curious scent took him to a particular door, similar to the ones around it in every way. Except for the enticing scent on its other side.

The door was open.

The room was female, no doubt about it. No clothes on the floor, but placed carefully on the bedspreads, on chairs, dangling from bedposts. The drawers were closed, immaculate, as were the desks, rather tidy, even with all the sheets and notebooks and pencils. Everything had its rightful place and **was** in its rightful place.

From one of the two beds, the one closest to him, there came the alluring scent. "Welcome," it whispered, "I know you, come closer, feel me closer, come, come here…" and he did, feeling a faint tingle where he knew his fangs were located.

However, he stopped, quite suddenly, as soon as his eyes took in the person to whom the nice scent belonged.

The girl. _That_ girl.

_Yahira, wasn't it?_

Bloody hell, of course that, with his luck, his senses would pick up on her scent and deem it pleasant.

And then, the reason for that common scent, the natural scent every female held, to be so tantalizing was clear. One hand, her left one, was industrially wrapped in bandages.

Yes, he thought, the tip of his nose twitching once again. It was there. Something fruity, maybe apple, maybe something else, with a tad of mint, as well as a promise of sunshine, all laced with a hint of fresh, lush blood.

Too tempting a scent to pass up indeed, his urges knew him well.

The young aristocrat loomed over the bed, not unlike the Dracula Ichijou ever so often enjoyed to talk about to amuse the rest of them about how the humans saw them.

In return, the girl barely moved at the change of weight his arms made on the mattress. Her supple lips parted and bandaged hand moved below her pillow.

The movement both released a new wave of that mouth-watering scent and hid the rest from view, albeit unconsciously. Such innocence, the trust that all was well in her sleep…

As his head slowly dropped closer to her – oh so close –, a few fine, blond stray hairs, perfect and immaculately dishevelled grazed her pale skin. Still asleep, a faint hint of a smile curled up her bow-shaped lips.

His own now rested against the side of her neck, having reached their destination. It was the left side, the side he favoured. The side where most veins held more pressure, being closer to the heart. And every heart beat, he felt, along with her calm breaths and that enticing scent of hers. And barely thinking straight, even if somewhere, right there at the back of his head, that little Akatsuki-like voice said "Nooo, Hanabusa, just leave, get out and never return! Snap out of it!", his tongue reached out to lick her pulse.

Perhaps, if his senses weren't a bit overwhelmed with other things, he would've noticed the girl's breathing pattern accelerate ever so slightly. But as it was, the young Aidou heir really couldn't have guessed when one hand was placed over his right cheek, turning his face away from her neck.

That, at least, brought him back and as such, he was happy.

But the suddenness of a pair of soft, willing lips capturing his sent him into another stupor right there.

Yahira's eyes were only half-lidded. There was sleep still dancing there, jumbling her thoughts and not allowing her fuzzy mind to really separate reality from her dreaming world.

But if this went on much longer, she would obviously be fully awake and aware.

And all this sounded very nice in Hanabusa's head, since it was a way to escape; not really unscathed, but close enough.

Then, why exactly was he still kissing her back? Out of surprise? His subconscious? Some other remarkable reason? He didn't really know.

He nipped at her lower lip and with little effort, he had her opening her mouth, allowing him to explore some. Her few quiet whimpers were lost in between them, never seeing the light of day – or moonlight, as it were – and the young vampire wasn't really sure if it was one of his fangs or one of her own sudden but pleasing nips that made a small cut on her lip.

Greedily, he suckled on the few droplets of scarlet blood that escaped. But that was a serious mistake.

He was after her blood. Or in the very least, his senses were. And having a small taste was quite like inviting a level E to soothe its thirst by giving it a few gulps of one's blood.

Hanabusa loathed to even place himself and a level E in the same sentence if the verb "kill" or derivates weren't present, let alone do an actual comparison, but when it came to a vampire's senses… there really wasn't much of a difference between the several types.

There was little that could stop the Hunger. An urge, well, that could be controlled. Unless one was indeed a level E or close. It was like a… craving. A really bad craving. Like waking up one morning and have something poking at the side of your mind saying "Oooh, a nice tablet of Swiss dark chocolate with some mint would be _soo_ good!" and end up satisfying that wish with a plain normal milk chocolate. Of course that that little voice would nag you to hell and back for the rest of the day. But it was manageable.

Normally.

But it would be much harder to resist if that Swiss dark chocolate with some mint was being waved right in front of your face. Much, much harder if your senses were sharp enough to detect the scent of it, luscious and rich, just begging to be bitten into and-

You get the picture.

His hands, one supporting his weight by her head and the other resting over hers, still cupping his cheek, so placid before, suddenly moved almost faster than his mind, both reaching for her wrists and holding them. Not harshly, but there, holding.

The kiss grew more dominant, frantic, rushed, passionate. Lustful.

The blond knew he'd be fighting a losing battle if he kept going. If he stopped now, he would manage. Later? He wasn't so sure.

But damn those soft whimpers of hers, so arousing, meant only for him to hear, they only made this that much harder to stop.

And there, right there, her tongue licked one of his fangs.

A shiver ran the whole length of his spine as he struggled not to bite down on the girl's neck. Hard.

Vampires' canines were more than just a little sensitive. Such a move of hers, of this innocent human female, made most of his nerve endings go into haywire. And all in a very pleasant, erotic way.

The heated kiss was broken, allowing for the much needed oxygen to enter their systems and do the exchanges it needed to do, causing them both to breathe faster.

The young girl's eyes, fully focused and very much awake now, glinted in the dark, knowing, recognizing now.

"Aidou-sempai?"

The last syllable was barely past her lips when they were captured again. Softly. Calmly. Sorrowfully.

"Iie."

Whatever she would say next was lost to him as the hand by the side of her head rose a little, hovering, and a light violet hue originated a small sphere, the centre of it his own hand.

The large, light bluish eyes, seemingly lighter because of her dilated pupils contrasting with them, closed in slow motion, the effect of him erasing this piece of her memory.

He shouldn't have.

He really shouldn't have.

Even if this _was_ something one would expect from him. But still.

It shouldn't happen. It couldn't happen.

Even if he indulged in this sin, even if he allowed her to be close to him, even if she accepted who and what he was, even if neither of the Guardians found out… even so, Kaname-sama would find out.

No matter how careful he was, the pureblood would find out, Aidou had no doubts about it as much as he had no doubt that his power was the manipulation of ice.

_It's just not meant to be._

Now this… This was something one would expect from his cousin, not him.

Wouldn't Akatsuki be proud?

_Yes,_ that annoying voice that sounded exactly like said cousin of his replied from the recesses of his mind. _Yes, he would! Very good, Hanabusa!_

Outside, the breeze of the night was gentle, yet cold. But he liked it cold.

"This is as far as you will go."

He froze. Turquoise eyes widened, right before his lord backslapped him.

Like all the other times, it wasn't really the pain of the mere move that got to him. After all, it passed after a few seconds and the redness wouldn't last either. As for the humiliation… that would remain there.

For a long time. Even if there were no witnesses.

He didn't bite the silly human girl.

Still.

He would pay for it. Was already paying for it.

It won't be pretty, Kaname-sama's eyes were saying, he would make sure of it.

"I will make it so this doesn't happen again."

_~Owari_

* * *

I had a pleasant surprise. Kain is easier to write x.X This one didn't come out as well as my other fic, I'm afraid. I blame college. Still, I do hope it was to your liking!!

And please review, I love to hear what your thoughts are on this!

Cookies for those who guess where that last line came from x)


End file.
